Talk:Hawkgirl
Who Voted Against Hawkgirl? Has anyone ever found out who voted to dismiss Hawkgirl from the League after the invasion? It was said that two members voted to kick her out. Obviously one was Wonder Woman as she was the only one who openly held a grudge, and it was said that neither GL or Supes voted against her... If memory serves, Flash defended her, so it can't be him. And I have trouble seeing Batman voting against her simply because he's big on second chances (he tried to reform most of his Rogues Gallery, plus the incident that led to Grayson going solo), but even more importantly, Batman surely deduced that Hawkgirl would not betray them again to Thanagar. That leaves J'onn, but he seemed to be Hawkgirl's closest friend in the pre-Unlimited days, can't see him voting to dismiss her either... Confirmation from Timm anyone? 00:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Well in the Justice League Unlimited episode Wake The Dead, we find out that GL refused to vote because of his relationship with Shayera, and that Superman broke the tie, allowing her to stay. Here is how the votes went: FOR HER TO STAY: Flash - Was close to her and openly defended her at the meeting J'onn J'onzz - Defended her in the meeting Superman - Believes in second chances, and he had been in a similar situation before AGAINST HER: Wonder Woman - As you said, openly held a grudge And therefore, as GL refused to vote, Batman must have voted AGAINST her. I presume this was because he considered her actions to be the ultimate betrayal, or something along those lines. 20:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC)CharmJustice After re-watching the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, I'm wondering if the 3 to 2 vote was a mistake. Since, I can't see the Flash, J'onn J'onzz, or Batman voting against Hawkgirl for varies of reasons. With the little information currently available, I don't think their is enough information to conclusion who voted for or against Hawkgirl. For all we know J'onn J'onzz voted against her but I doubt that myself. I think the vote should have been 4 to 1 for. For: Flash: war close to her and openly defended her at the meeting. J'onn: defended her in the meeting and since both are non-human, he could have understood her position. Superman: also a non-human, believes in second chances, since he had been in a similar situation before. Batman: He not always honest with the League and it members, and probable would understand being the odd person out. Against: Wonder Woman - because she hold a grudge against Hawkgirl. Allen Knott 2/26/2013 10:06am E.S.T. U.S. Article Layout I have been placing "Powers and Abilities" before "History" to mimic the layout of Who's Who in the DC Universe Article Details There is some good writing here, but also some things that are a little un-encyclopedic. Most of this paragraph is a summary of events in Secret Origins that do not directly apply to Hawkgirl and should be edited.. :Shayera eventually established herself on Earth and became known to the populace as Hawkgirl. During the Alien Invasion of Earth, Hawkgirl was called to assemble by J'onn J'onnz to formulate a battle-plan to repel the invaders. Hawkgirl was teamed with Superman to take out the Aliens' factories, which propelled smoke into the air to block out the sun. However, they were both captured. J'onn, Wonder Woman, The Flash and Green Lantern attempted to rescue the two but were themselves captured. The six heroes were held for the Alien Invaders leader, The Imperium. After Batman had successfully infiltrated the factory and reveresed the smoke process, the group were able to free themselves and utterly destroy the factory and others around the world. Transcribing an entire conversation from the show doesn't seem appropriate. The information conveyed by the conversation can and should be summarized. --BoneGnawer 14:48, 9 April 2006 (UTC) *The new stuff yesterday was great overall. Some of it was more of a synopsis of Starcrossed, so I've edited it to be more pertinent to Hawkgirl. We do need a Starcrossed synopsis, though. --BoneGnawer 11:58, 12 April 2006 (UTC) * This phrase was removed: : although she would not be part trial meetings with the rest of the founding members. : The phrase doesn't make any sense. Please revise and reinclude. --BoneGnawer 15:39, 14 April 2006 (UTC) The last line in the summary gets to when or how Hol and Stewart get together to make babies, specifically, Warhawk. Given the flexibility of timelines in the DCAU, shouldn't this line also include "if?" For example, in "A Savage Time" the future is changed back and forth according to the events of the past.--Lamlsk 14:51, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Warhawk It is only implied that Warhawk is Shayera and John's son, he was in the alternate universe, but that was after Kronos had meddled with time badly The only other time we see him is in Batman Beyond where no reference was made to John or Shayera, so we can only assume Warhawk's Shayera and John's son in the true timeline. :John and Shayera didn't "exist" yet when "The Call" was made. So of course they weren't mentioned. :He wasn't in an alternate universe, but in an alternate timeline. The point of divergence seems to be well after Warhawk's birth, and was eventually restored to normal. Also, in "Far From Home", Bouncing Boy mentions John is the father of "the famous... (cut off)". And I'm pretty sure the creative team have confirmed that he is the actual son in the extra feature Justice League Chronicles when discussing the relationship of John and Vixen. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 18:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::After re-watching Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, I'm wondering if Warhawk if not the adopted son of John Stewart. In my opinion, Warhawk look nothing like Stewart, so maybe John just raised him with his mother, Hawkgirl, but Warhawk's biological father is another human male. ::Allen Knott, 2/26/2013, 10:11am E.S.T. U.S. Thanagarian If Shayera is a double agent? She's probably one of the few good ones.--Pborri 03:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC)